


The Tooth Fairæ

by Tbag



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbag/pseuds/Tbag
Summary: Psychobitch Tooth Fairæ goes on a murder spree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! This project was one I made a while back for a class in which the requirements involved having some Western folklore as a short story. So here we are with a murderous Tooth Fairæ. Because why not eh? Feedback is always appreciated as I am new to this. If you would like to suggest some ideas, I would love to hear them! Enjoy!

The Tooth Fairæ. Many knew her by this name. The ones who knew otherwise were all dead. A few who have been able to hide. Known in fear as the mistress of death, the harbinger of pain, and as a surprisingly attractive and well dressed lady. Her auburn hair, made of the rotting flesh of tooth roots; the hungry eyes that glowed and sparkled with a mad, near euphoric pleasure at all that was seen, and the wide, haunting, toothy, grin that never dissipated.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The murder happened in February of 1954. Well, murder is too soft a term. The torturous, bloody, demise of Sir Lee Ridgefield occurred in February. Sir Ridgefield was an English philosopher, knighted by Queen Elizabeth II herself. A rather large emphasis on that was in the previous sentence because currently, Sir Ridgefield is a rotting, toothless corpse buried six feet deep in the ground at Chingford Mount Cemetery in Walthamstow Central, London. 

In his life, Sir Ridgefield was a brilliant man. With his soft, amber eyes, hidden behind the bespectacled glasses he always wore, and his sandy blond hair, he was quite the looker which, unfortunately, didn’t affect him much as he spent the majority of his time alone. Whether it be in the library, reading all he could, or taking walks through the wilderness to clear his head, with the rare exception of going for tea or coffee, he was a solitary existence, content in its own universe. His home, a typical English Brownstone, was all but warm to the outside viewer. The barren walls helped him think. But it was cold. Very cold. Cold and barren. Colder than the winter air outside. Colder than the thin smile of the ghost flitting past his window. A shadow in the dead of night. A creature of the past, whose true horror is left unknown to all but the unlucky few. Not that she could be seen by him. The only room that had any sign of life was not the bedroom, no, it was his library and study. A few open books here, a steaming mug of Earl Grey there, a few lit candles and a lone desk. And at it, a man. A man whose life would change for the worse for a short time before being extinguished altogether. 

It came on the 12th of January, though in reality it had been there for much longer. It had been observing him. She had been observing him. Detailing his life from the moment she first saw him. Nothing stood between her and her goal, no morals or rules could hold back her desire. She wanted—no, she needed him. She needed him dead. And she would get her wish. She always did. Was there a reason? Yes. A perverse pleasure in taking the life of another. The feeling of her cruelty on full display. The helplessness of her victims as they felt the futility of their struggle. That feeling is what drove her. What drove her to kill. After the first, she could not stop. She went from a children’s tale to a monster in the night. 'The monster in the night.' That is what the rumours said. They were not wrong. A monster still called by a name no longer suited to her. She was called the Tooth Fairæ. But it appears I’ve been rambling. Let us begin the recount. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Honestly, I find the whole tooth Fairæ idea creepy. I mean, it's literally someone coming around, stealing teeth, and replacing them with money. Sounds pretty fucked up to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters all have their origin story. Everything does. And she was no exception.

"Every day. Every damn day my job is the same. Fly around the world, grab teeth, pay the incredulous little bastards that refuse to take care of themselves, and do paperwork. _ Dear God the paperwork _ . Keeping up a document of every tooth collected, the person and place in which the tooth was found, and the circumstances of removal was enough to drive anyone crazy. But not me. Right? Eh, no matter. Somalia here, Taiwan there, Brazil over here, and… I will still come in tomorrow no matter what right? Not like I have anything else to do, right?" 

Boredom. Her biggest weakness. And eventually, her downfall. Oh? Something interesting? A fight perhaps? Anything to brighten up her dreary existence was welcome. Fights were her favourite. So many teeth. Eyes sparkling, smile flashing, she observed, hovering silently, invisible to all. Her job had not come yet. And… And… nothing. The fight ended before it even started. Her purpose here was just… gone. And with that, the tiniest slimmer of something dark, something  _ evil _ , began to take hold inside of her heart. That's a story for another time however. 

* * *

Lee is running. Date: September 17, 1953. Time: 7:43 AM. 7:50 AM: he stops for coffee at L'Hirondelle in Walthamstow. 8:15 AM: he leaves from the shop and returns to his home by 9:05 AM. The next few hours he spends in his library reading. At precisely 1:47 PM, he gets up to brew a pot of tea, Indian Chai. 2:03 PM, he finishes the tea and goes for a walk. All the while, unbeknownst to him, a woman, if you can even call her that anymore, followed him. Documenting all she saw. An ethereal stalker so to speak. A faint shimmer to even the keenest of eyes. A shimmer who smiled wildly as she continued her hunt. This schedule is one Sir Ridgefield followed to a T on the daily. That is until January 17, 1954. The night of the kidnapping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry for the delay. School's been hell lately.


End file.
